


A Mess

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Severus is worried about a mess. That should be the last thing on his mind.





	A Mess

"I hate quickies," Harry panted as Severus fucked him fast and hard in the alcove closest to the dungeons.

"Try not to soil our robes this time," was not the answer he was looking for.

"If you would have waited until tonight, when we can take off all our clothes, messes would not be a concern," he hissed at the older man.

"If you were not an insufferable brat, hellbent on being a teacher as well," Severus countered, counting it as a win.

"Hurry Professor, lunch is almost over. We know how nosy those _pesky_ students get when you aren’t out there to scare them straight," he taunted. He loved the man, but he was hornier than a teenager.

Severus pushed in one last time and moaned as he released inside of his lover. After they finished, he stepped back and frowned at the mess they had made.

"You made this mess, you better clean it up," Harry ordered.

"I seem to recall another party contributing to the mess," Severus snarled as he used his wand to banish the traces of their tryst.

"Yes, but I was on my way to _lunch_ ; and then I was snatched from the hall and having my trousers removed. I love your spontaneity, my dear Severus. Next time, do it at night or during the weekend. Our classes are going to wonder if there is a new monster in Hogwarts," the younger man bemoaned.

"Why would the students worry about..." just then, a very loud grumble came from his stomach, followed by Harry's. "I see. Perhaps it is not too late to grab a cheese sandwich and a sip of pumpkin..."

The sound of students filling the corridor made Harry smirk. "I believe, it is time for us to come out of the closet. I am sure that the students and staff will be relieved. I, on the other hand, will just be hungry."

They both held their heads high as they exited the alcove. Severus couldn't exactly pinpoint who had cat called them, but the headmaster might find himself accidentally stuck to his chair at dinner-time.

~Fin~


End file.
